Qui veut gagner des picarats?
by Maud-chan
Summary: Ca donne quoi si on mélange "professeur Layton" et "qui veut gagner des millions?" et qu'on rajoute une touche de délire? Une parodie!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ce qui suit est une parodie du jeu Professeur layton et de ses personnages! Ne pensez pas qu'il y ai de la moquerie derrière les blagues, car pour moi la parodie est exclusivement pour rire, pas pour insulter (et je suis une grande fan de Layton *.*)**

**Donc bien entendu, le professeur et ses personnages appartiennent à Level-5 et non à moi (vu se que j'en fait, c'est pas plus mal comme ça!), sauf Mr Ham Navy qui est à moi!**

**Le Rating? K+, il y a quelques insultes mais c'est tout ._.**

**WARNING! Spoil des trois jeux, en particulier le 3, donc ne lisez pas si vous n'y avez pas encore joué (ce serait dommage de vous gâcher une tel fin *p*)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Qui veut gagner des picarats?

Mr Ham Navy:Bonjour mes chers amis télespectateurs, bienvenu à votre jeu favori, "Qui veut gagner des picarats?"! présenté par votre fidèle Ham Navy! Aujourd'hui nous acceuillons la fafuleuse équipe du Professeur Layton and Co!

Descole: Je proteste! Pourquoi Layton and Co? C'est nul, ça claque pas, faut un nom du tonnerre genre... je sais pas... Descole and Co?

Vladimir: Comme par hasard...

Descole: Chut la blonde, l'homme parle.

Vladimir: Non mais...!

Mr Navy: On a pas le temps! Commençons par la présentation des personnages, nous avons Hershel Layton...

Layton: Bonjour à tous.

Mr Navy:Luke Triton

Luke: Bonsouar!

Mr Navy: Et voilà, ton mentor à l'air bien stupide d'avoir dire bonjour alors qu'il est 20h30... Flora Reinhold (suisse?)

Flora: Présente! Belle et ponctuelle!

Vladimir: Y'a bien un mot que j'aurais bien enlevé la dedans...

Descole: Sois pas jalouse.

Vladimir: Mais...!

Mr Navi: Les deux zigotos qui parlent depuis tout à l'heure: Vladimir Van Herzen...

Vladimir: Deutsche Qualitete.

Mr Navi: Et Jean Descole!

Descole: Yo. Désolé pas d'inspi.

Mr Navi: Don Paulo...

*crash d'un appareil violet non identifié dans le studio*

Mr Navi: ... Qui vient d'arriver. Kathia dont-je-ne-me-souviens-plus-le-nom-de-famille...

Kathia: mon nom d'abord c'est...

Mr. Navy: Claire-revenue-parmi-les-morts...

Claire: Sangoku il passe son temps à le faire,lui, pourquoi pas moi?

Mr Navy: Clive-en-cavale...

Clive: Pas si fort, sinon les flics vont rapliquer!

Descole: t'inquiète, on est entre potes.

Mr Navy: et Dimitri...

Luke: Mitriiiii!

Dimitri: Mort de rire...

Navy: Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle... Bref, les règles sont simples...

Descole: Tu poses les questions, on répond juste, on a notre flouz, voilà.

Navy: C'est un peu réduteur mais oui! Pour savoir qui passe le premier, je vais vous poser une question et le premier qui répond jouera... Voici la question: Combien...

Luke: PROFESSEUR LAYTON!

Navy: Bravo mon garçon, tu seras le premier à jouer!

Dimitri: Hein? Mais comment la réponse peut-être juste alors que la question commençait par combien?

Luke: Tous les chemins mennent au Professeur!

Navy: Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, mais j'ai dit celui qui répondrait le plus vite

Don Paulo: Tu vois Dimitri, quant on construit des machines qui explosent à la gueule des gens, on se la ferme...

Navy: Bon, Luke, prenez place, je ne vois que le haut de votre tête, asseyez vous sur le siège.

Luke: Je suis déjà assis.

Navy: Ah *silence pesant*... Et bien commençons.

**Question 1: A St Mystère, comment s'appelle le chat de la baronne?**

a)Sophia

b)Claudia

c)ta mère

d) Gary

Luke:PROFESSEUR LAYTON!

Navy:Heu... Cette solution ne faisait pas parti des réponses proposées.

Luke:Mais le professeur c'est le plus fort... Le professeur c'est comme dieu, il est partout, c'est le meilleur...

Dimitri: A ce niveau là, c'est du lavage de cerveau...

Don Paulo: Je l'ai toujours dit, ce type est dangereux.

Dimitri: Dire que ma Claire d'amour voulait l'épouser, heureusement pour elle, ma machine lui a explosé à la figure avant...

Tout le monde: Gneu?

Dimitri: Si Claire n'est pas à moi, elle ne sera à personne, c'est ce que je me suis dis avant de mettre du C4 dans le mécanisme de la machine...

Don Paulo: Psychopathe!

Dimitri: Quoi? Tu me parlais?

Navy: Bien reprenons! Luke votre réponse

Luke: Bon, vu que, étonnement, la réponse n'est Professeur Layton, regardons les réponses proposées... Alors, Sophia, de mémoire, c'est la p'tite amie décédée de Vladimir...

Vladimir: Si tu m'entends Sophia, je t'aime!

Descole: Mais elle peut pas t'entendre idiot, elle est morte!

Kathia: Ca ne l'a pas empêché d'apparaitre dans le ciel et me sourire à la fin du deux.

Descole: Gneu?

Vladimir: Non, c'était les effets du canab... heu du gaz hallucinogène qui ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait dissipés...

Descole: Comme par hassard, pile sous tout ta baraque l'origine de... Ce produit hallucinogène en plus...

Vladimir: Que veux tu? C'est comme ça que les fils de riches comme moi noient leurs chagrins d'amour...

Kathia: Je comprends pas...

Vladimir et Descole: T'es trop jeune

Luke: Bon ta mère, c'est sûrement pas ça, je m'en serait souvenu et Gary c'est le nom de l'escargot dans Bob l'Eponge...

Claire: Bob l'éponge?

Flora: Tu connais pas, t'es morte avant le début de la série.

Layton: Ne t'inquiètes pas, t'as rien raté...

Descole: Bouah! L'autre! Il regarde Bob l'éponge!

Layton: Difficile d'y couper quand on vit avec deux enfants

Clive: Ouais, surtout quand on est pas le père et qu'on est toujours célibataire.

Layton: Je vois pas le rapport.

Clive: Y'en a pas, je tenais juste à le préciser.

Luke: ... donc je dirai Claudia, la réponse b)

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse!

Luke: Ouais!

**Navy: Deuxième question: Toujours dans le premier opus, une grande roue poursuit nos deux héros, qui a crée cet incident?**

a)Don Paulo

b)Dimitri

c)une fangirl vouant un culte à LaytonxLuke

d)Descole

Luke: Heu... C'est quoi une fangirl et tout le reste là...

Layton: C'est rien Luke, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il est utile que tu saches!

Luke: Mais professeur... Toute énigme à une solution...

Layton: Certes, mais certaines questions, vois-tu, méritent un peu plus de maturité et...

Descole: Je peux lui expliquer si tu veux...

Layton: Ne t'approches pas de lui, pervers!

Luke: Pervers? C'est quoi un pervers? Ca se mange?

Descole: Ca dépend...

*layton arrache un tuyau du mur du studio et assome Descole*

Layton: Ne fais pas attention à lui Luke, contente toi de répondre à la question!

Luke: Oui professeur! *replace sa casquette* Alors Don Paulo, Dimitri et Descole sont 3 ingénieurs de génie, c'était largement possible pour eux...

Descole:*se relève* Hé ne me mets pas dans le même sac de Dimitri, moi mes machines elles explosent pas d'elles-mêmes!

Layton: Déjà réveillé?

Descole: J'ai la tête dure!

Dimitri: C'est sûr que c'est largement mieux de tomber de sa machine...

Descole: C'était le vent!

Luke: Alors je raie de la liste Descole, vu que lui il est du genre grosse machine bizarre...

Descole: Mecha has the power!

Luke:Et je ne pense pas que ce soit Dimitri vu qu'effectivement, la grande roue aurait explosée...

Dimitri:Comme si j'allais faire mumuse avec une grande roue! Moi mon truc c'est les voyages temporels...

Layton, Claire et Clive: et les machines qui pourrissent la vie des autres!

Dimitri:Vous ne comprenez rien à mon art!

Clive:Ouais ben ton art, il a emporté la vie de mes parents!

Dimitri: M'en fout, quand t'habites à côté d'un labo, t'assumes.

Descole: Et puis t'avais cas mieux les surveiller.

Vladimir: Ouais, c'est ta faute!

*Clive part en pleurant*

Claire: Ah ba bravo! Il est tout traumatisé maintenant!

Descole: Boaf, pas grave.

Vladimir: Le cas d'un gars qui porte encore un pantacourt et des chaussettes remontées à 23 ans, ça me passe au dessus de la tête.

Dimitri: Il aurait mieux fait de se trouver une petite amie...

Flora: Mais il a une petite amie, on sort ensemble depuis un moment et...

Claire: Ma petite, il ne faut pas confondre réalité et fantasme.

Flora: Ah oui c'est vrai... C'est bien dommage...

Claire: Tu ferais mieux de la surveiller d'avantage Hershel, elle tourne mal...

Luke: Comme le lait!

Layton: Occupe toi des question Luke.

Luke: Oui c'est vrai! Alors je dirai la a) Don paulo.

Navy:C'est votre dernier mot?

Luke: QUOI? C'EST MON DERNIER MOT! JE POURRAIS PLUS PARLER APRES? C'EST AFFREUX! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE? AAAAAAAAH!

Navy: Non, non! tu n'as pas compris! Je te demande si tu es sûr de ta réponse...

Luke: Biensûr que j'en suis sûr! Sinon je ne l'aurai pas dis, pignouf!

Layton: Luke!

Luke: Pardon professeur, ça m'a échappé...

Navy: En tout cas, c'est une bonne réponse! Passons à la troisième!

**Question 3: Combien de garçons sont tombés amoureux de Claire?**

a)3

b)6

c)18

d)22

Claire: C'est quoi cette question? C'est ma vie privé tout ça...

Descole: Tu vas pas commencer à te pleindre, t'as au minimum fais craquer 3 bonhommes, pour une rousse c'est un record!

Claire: Commence pas avec les blagues sur les roux s'il te plaît...

Flora: De mémoire, il y a le professeur, Don Paulo et Dimitri...

Luke: Et Clive!

Tout le monde (sauf Claire): Hein?

Luke: Ben pendant le tournage du 3, je les ai vu discuter, ça avait l'air de bien passer entre eux...

Claire: Observateur le bougre...

Layton: Claire?

Claire: Quoi? J'avais lu le script, je savais que j'allais mourrir à la fin, fallait bien que j'en profite un peu!

Descole: Le truc drôle, c'est que les réponses possibles sont 3, 6, 18, 22... Y'a pas eu que le Clive apparement...

Claire: Hé bien...

Layton: Encore?

Claire: Hé! J'ai pas attendu que tu me fasses ta déclaration pour faire chavirer les coeurs! Et puis, comment j'ai eu le rôle à ton avis?

Descole: Je me disais aussi... Une rousse avec un si grand rôle, c'est pas possible...

Claire: Lâche-moi!

Luke: Ouah! Tout s'embrouille! Comment je peux savoir ça?

Navy: Vous savez, vous avez trois jocker, le 50/50, l'appel à un ami et l'avis du public...

Luke: Ben je vais appeler Claire alors...

Navy: Ca dépend, c'est votre amie?

Luke: Elle m'a accepté sur facebook

Navy:Alors c'est bon! Vous avez 1 minute

Luke: Bon Claire c'est combien?

Claire: Bon, je vais te le dire à l'oreille d'accord?

Vladimir: Quoi? T'as honte?

Claire: Ben à partir d'un certain chiffre...

*Claire chuchotte un truc à l'oreille de Luke*

Luke: QUOI? 22! MAIS C'EST ENORME! ET SEULEMENT EN UN TOURNAGE?

Claire: Luke! Tu avais promis de rien dire!

Layton: Quoi?

Descole: J'adore cette fille!

Claire: Oh, c'est bon Hershel! Moi je viens pas t'embêter avec toutes les femmes qui te chauffent dans les 3 jeux! Encore le 1 et le 2, ça va, c'est que des vieilles et des moches, mais le 3! C'est qui la blonde devant ton université là, qui te drague ouvertement?

Layton: Elle s'appelle Rosetta.

Claire: Ah parce qu'en plus tu te souviens de son nom!

Layton: Ben c'est une de mes élèves...

Claire: Encore mieux! On se dit gentleman mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné...

Navy: Désolé d'interrompre cette scène de ménage mais il faut continuer le jeu...

Dimitri: C'est pas une scène de ménage, ils vivent pas ensemble, vu que Claire est morte.

Luke: Enfin bref, la réponse est la d) 22 et c'est mon dernier mot.

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse! Passons à la quatrième question:

**Question 4: Qui porte un haut-de-forme?**

a)Rosetta

b)Stachenscarfen...

Luke: A vos souhaits!

Navy: Non, Stachenscarfen est le nom d'un personnage!

Luke: Ah, au temps pour moi

Navy: Bref

c) Pavel

d) Le professeur

Luke: Elle est facile celle là! c'est la...

*la terre tremble, des cris se font entendre, une main mécanique arrache le toit du studio. Cette main appartient à un énorme robot commendé par Clive, toujours en pleurs*

Clive: Je me disais qu'après mes années de prison je deviendrais un homme bien, mais vous avez réveillé un vieux traumatisme... Je vais tout détruire!

Don Paulo et Descole: Ca c'est un bon camarade, ça c'est un bon camarade, ça c'est un bon camaraaaaaadeuuuh!

Luke: AAAAAAAAH!

Navy: Et non, ce n'était pas la réponse a)! L'aventure s'arrête ici pour vous, Luke Triton!

Luke: Mais c'est pas juste!

Layton: Ce n'est pas important Luke, fuyons!

Navy: A la semaine prochaine chers télespacteurs, enfin si tout va bien... L'équipe de Layton sera de nouveau parmi nous et un autre de ses membres jouera, espérant gagner la cagnotte. D'ici là, passez une bonne journée pendant que nous essayerons, quant à nous, de survivre...

*la machine écrase la caméra, l'émission s'arrête ici. Le lendemain, Clive est de nouveau arrêté, tout le monde va bien sauf Claire qui est morte pour la troisième fois, mais elle discute avec le patron de Level-5 pour revenir à la vie et reparticiper au jeux (même au paradis, on a besoins d'argent). Clive retourne en prison mais il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'il s'échappe encore et revienne, il a besoins de la cagnotte pour se payer un avocat*

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

Navy: Bonsoir chers télespectateurs! Voici la deuxième émission avec Layton and Co! Vu la destruction totale du studio la semaine dernière, nous avons fait signer cette fois à nos participants un contrat leur interdisant de sortir n'importe quelle arme dans ce nouveau studio...

Vladimir: C'est stupide! Clive a détruit le studio de l'exterieur!

Descole: Je suis le type qui construit un opéra-bateau démoniaque, qui enlève des gens, qui élève des loups affamés et qui construit des machines ENOOOORME et ce serait un p'tit bout de papier qui devrait m'arrêter? C'est beau de rêver, vieux...

Navy: Bref! Nous allons déterminer qui participera. Cette fois le premier qui répond JUSTE...

Dimitri: Zut...

Navy:... Pourra tenter sa chance de gagner le milion! Vu que Luke a déjà joué, il ne peut pas répondre à cette question...

Luke: Oh non!

Navy:... Ni Don Paulo.

Don Paulo: HEIN? Mais pourquoi? J'ai pas encore joué moi, c'est pas juste!

Navy: Oui mais les candidats moches, ça nous fait perdre de l'audimat et on a pas encore remboursé tous vos dégâts.

Vladimir: A ta place, je l'aurai mal pris...

Don Paulo:T'inquiète, je le prends très mal!

Descole: Quel bande de nazes! Dans ce cas là, fallait aussi enlever Vladimir!

Vladimir: Elle était facile celle là.

Descole: Ouais c'est vrai.

Navy: Bon commençons...

*Clive rentre en courant*

Clive: Désolé... Ch'uis en retard...

Vladimir: Les flics hein?

Clive: Pire... Les groupies...

Descole: Comme je te comprends!

Navy: Bon, Clive, si vous répondez juste, vous participez à cette manche, OK?

Clive: C'est bon... Le temps de reprendre mon souffle...

Navy: Alors si je vous dit "This is madness!"...

Clive: THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!

Navy: Bonne réponse Clive, c'est vous qui participerez cette fois!

Luke: J'ai pas compris...

Flora: Moi non plus, mais je pense qu'il faut mieux de les laisser dans leur délire...

Layton: Ben alors Claire, tu n'encourage pas ta conquête?

Claire: Et toi hershel, tu vas pas donner des cours privés à cette chère Rosetta?

Kathia: Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds tous les deux!

Dimitri: Avec moi au moins, ça ne serait pas arrivé...

Don Paulo: Moi non plus...

Clive: Bon, si on pouvait activer, ce serait pas mal, sinon les flics rappliqueront avant que je n'ai pu gagner mon pactole!

Descole:Ou les groupies!

Clive: Brrr... Ne parlons pas de malheur...

Navy: 1ère question:Dans le troisième jeux, a quoi sert Flora?

1) De pot de fleur

2) de post-it

3) A donner une touche de féminité

4)A rien

Flora: Hé!

Clive:J'hésite entre le 2 et le 4...

Flora: Quoi?

Clive: Ben quoi?T'es pas plein de fleurs, donc t'es pas un pot de fleur et la touche de féminité, c'est déjà pris par Claire!

Claire: Merci Clivinou!

Clive: Heu... De rien...

Layton: Tss...

Don Paulo: Incroyable, Layton passe du côté obscur...

Descole: NON! Il peut pas faire ça! Comment je vais faire si il devient méchant moi? On est sensés être ennemis! J'vais perdre mon job!

Dimitri: Ben t'as cas devenir gentil...

Descole: J'pourrais garder mon masque et ma cape et faire des grosses machines?

Dimitri: D'après Superman et Gundam, oui c'est possible.

Descole: Alors ça se discute...

Clive: Bon je pense que c'est le 2 vu qu'à un moment, Layton colle un mot dans le dos de Flora à notre adresse.

Luke: Ah ouais c'est vrai, je m'en souviens!

Clive: Donc je dis la 2 et c'est mon dernier mot...

Navy:...

Clive:...

Navy:...

Clive: Youhou! J'ai dis la 2! C'est ma réponse!

Navy:...

Descole: A y'é, il bugue

Clive: Bordel t'attends quoi?

Navy: Que la tension monte, c'est mon boulot de présentateur...

Clive: Ah OK! Et c'est bon maintenant?

Navy: On va dire que oui... C'est une bonne réponse!

Clive: Ben c'est pas dommage!

Navy: 2ème question: Combien de personne Clive a tué avec sa machine?

1) 0

2) 200

3)2000

4) 3593 plus 193 blessés

Clive: Ah... Heu...

Descole: Tu sais pas?

Clive: Ben comme si j'allais me soucier de ce genre de détails superflus!

*regard lourd de Layton*

Clive: Mais je pleure chaque âme détruite lors de cet accident que je regrette chaque seconde de ma vie!

Don Paulo: Faillot...

Dimitri: D'ailleurs, t'avais quelle vue depuis la salle des commandes? Ca devait être assez grisant...

Clive: Ben je suis sûr que de là haut j'aurai pu voir ma maison si elle n'avait pas brûlé avec mes parents dedans...

Flora: Oh non, il va pas recommencer à pleurer quand même!

Clive: Non, je sais me retenir! Bon, vu que j'en sais foutrement rien, je vais appeler quelqu'un!

Navy: Qui allez vous appeler?

Clive: Tu verra bien! Passe moi le bigot!

*Clive lui prend le téléphone et tape un numéro inconnu*

?: Allô, bureau de Bill Hawk, je vous écoute.

Clive: Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je parler à notre cher premier ministre, c'est très important.

?: Monsieur Hawk a quelques temps à vous accorder, je vous mets sur sa ligne...

Clive: Merci très chère.

Bill Hawk: Allô, qui est à l'appareil?

Clive: ESPECE D'ENFOIRE! TU TUES MON PAPA ET MA MAMAN, TU POURRIS MA VIE ET TU DEVIENS PREMIER MINISTRE ET MOI JE VAIS EN PRISON! J'TE DETESTE! VA EN ENFER! BOUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

*il raccroche, la goutte au nez*

Clive: Avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui poser la question...

Descole: Si tu te tenais un peu mieux aussi... Comment ils t'ont élevé tes parents?... Ah ouais c'est vrai...

Clive: Comment voulais tu que je réagisse?

Vladimir: Tu sais, t'y a gagné au change, ta mère adoptive est une grosse friquée!

Dimitri: Et tes parents c'étaient pas des modèles non plus. Quels genre de parents laissent leur enfant se balader dans une grande ville tout seul? A ce train là, tu te serais fait enlever par un psychopathe et ils l'auraient laissé faire...

Don Paulo: Comme Luke.

Luke: Hé! Mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné!

Layton: A moitié...

Luke: Professeur?

Layton: Mon garçon, un gentleman doit parfois être lucide...

Claire:Tu relèves même pas le fait qu'on t'es traité de psychopathe?

Descole: Ben il est lucide.

Claire: Ca se tient... Il commence à te piquer ton rôle!

Descole: Il a pas encore d'élevage de loup et de requins... J'ai de la marge!

Clive: Bon, juste pour mon égo, je vais prendre le chiffre maximum, donc la réponse d) 3593 plus 193 blessés...

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse!

Clive: Ouais!

*regard lourd de Layton*

Clive: Enfin je veux dire... *voix neutre* Oh non, j'ai tué plein de gens... C'est affreux... Quelle tristesse...

Navy: 3ème question: Qui fait traverser la barque dans la propriété des Reinhold?

a) Pavel

b) Mamie Mystère

c) Ràmon

d)Bruno

Clive: Gneu? C'est qui tous ces gens?

Luke: C'était dans le premier opus!

Clive: Tu m'expliques alors comment je suis sencé savoir ça?

Flora: Moi je sais!

Don Paulo: J'espère bien, t'y a vécu 16 ans dans ce patlin! Normal que tu connaisses tout le monde!

Flora: St Mystère n'est pas un patlin!

Kathia: Si, c'en est un.

Flora: Tu dis ça parce que toi tu viens d'une grande ville!

Vladimir: Pour dire que Dropstone est une grande ville, alors oui, tu viens d'un patlin et même plus!

Flora: Maiheuuu!

Clive: Bon vu que Flora dit qu'elle connait la réponse, alors je vais l'appeler.

Navy: Hé! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous avez déjà utilisé l'appel à un ami! Vous avez appelé Bill Hawk.

Clive: Penses-tu que je puisse être ami avec l'homme qui a ruiné ma vie?

Navy: Heu... Difficilement...

Clive: Alors ça comptait pas, maintenant j'appelle Flora! Alors ma p'tite, c'est quoi la réponse?

Flora: C'est Ràmon! Un chic type, il a des lèvres violettes et il peut toucher ses pieds sans même se baisser! Quand j'était petite il...

Clive: Super intéressant Flora, mais on s'en fout! Alors je dis la c) Ràmon!

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse!

Clive: Ouais! Je suis trop fort!

Flora: Tu pourrais me dire merci! Sans moi tu n'aurait jamais trouvé!

Don Paulo: C'est vrai, pour une fois qu'elle est utile cette petite!

Flora: Hé! Je fais la cuisine aussi!

Luke: Hé ben, justement à ce sujet...

Navy: On enchaîne!

Quatrième question: Quelle taille fait Luke?

a) 1m25

b)1m40

c)1m10 en levant les bras

d)1m30

Clive: Mais ça c'est une question super interressante dit donc! *ironique*

Navy: On commence à manquer d'idée là, désolé.

Clive: Et comment je suis sencé savoir ça... Pfff, en plus j'peux plus appeler personne maintenant...

Descole: Tiens!

Vladimir: Quoi?

Descole: J'vois un truc venir au loin...

Dimitri: Ah ouais tiens...

Don Paulo: *sort ses jumelles* C'est une personne qui court vers nous... On dirait qu'elle tient une banderole...

Claire: Peut-être une de ces fameuses groupies de Clive!

Descole: Ou l'une des miennes!

Luke: *prit d'un frisson* J'ai un mauvais présentiment, passe moi tes jumelles Don Paulo!

Don Paulo: *ne l'écoutant pas* C'est un homme...

Descole: Alors c'est pas l'une de mes groupies!

Don Paulo: Avec une barbe...

Luke: La barbe! Elle est comment la barbe?

Don Paulo: Bizarrement, le premier mot qui me vient est: soyeuse...

Luke: Oh non, ça ne peut être que Lui!

Layton: Effectivement, personne d'autre que Lui ne peut se vanter d'avoir une telle barbe...

*c'est donc sans surprise qu'arrive Clark Triton, tenant une banderole "vas-y Luke!" écrit dessus*

Clark: LUKE! JE SUIS VENU T'ENCOURAGER POUR GAGNER LE MILLION! VAS-Y FISTON!

Luke: Oh non... J'ai honte...

Layton: Trop tard Clark, Luke est déjà passé...

Clark: QUOI? Mais j'étais pourtant sûr que...

Luke: Ben non, tu peux partir maintenant.

Clark: C'est le tour de qui maintenant alors?

*regarde Clive*

Clark: Ben c'est le tour du grand Luke, je peux rester l'encourager maintenant!

Dimitri: Toi, t'as pas joué au troisième jeu, je me trompe...

Clark: Pour tout vous dire... Non. J'ai pas eu le temps... Mais ça change rien, grand Luke est toujours mon fils et Claire est toujours en vie!

Claire: Ouais... On va dire ça comme ça...

Luke: Tu m'avais promis que tu y jouerai!

Clark: Désolé fiston, je te jure que je jouerai au 4!

Luke: Comme par hasard le jeu où tu y es...

Navy: Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous n'y avez pas encore joué?

Layton: Et ben on est la version française, on ne connait le jeu que en même temps que tous les français!

Descole: Tous les français à part ceux qui, comme Mamane, parle japonais!

Clark: Comme qui?

Descole: Une fan que j'ai recemment rencontrée.

Flora: Oh une fan de nous, c'est génial!

Descole: Fan de nous je sais pas, mais fan de Clark, ça c'est clair!

Clark: Oh j'ai une fan, c'est cool!

Descole: Ca dépend pour qui... T'es marié non?

Clark: Oui avec Brendamour.

Descole: Ben c'est pas top pour Brenda... Et pour toi non plus si t'es pas concentant...

Clark: Hein?

Descole: Je dis juste que tu devrais éviter les coins sombres...

Clark: Quoi?

Descole: Tu dors la fenêtre ouverte?

Clark: Heu oui, avec cette chaleur...

Descole: Ben évite, parce qu'il a pas que le temps qui est chaud.

Clark: Hein?

Descole: Tu sais, mon esprit pervers va bientôt me pousser à lancer les détails et c'est pas top pour les enfants *montre Luke, flora et Vladimir* qui nous écoutent...

Clark:... *mode "yeux de chouette" . *

Vladimir: Je ne suis pas un gosse!

Descole: Vladou, je fais ça uniquement pour ton bien!

Vladimir: Espèce de...

Luke: J'ai pas compris...

Descole: T'inquiète, je t'explique, en fait...

*Layton a récupéré son tuyau et en fait bon usage*

Layton: On devrait continuer le jeu, vous ne croyez pas?

Navy: J'allais le dire!

Clark: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller!

Claire: Déjà?

Clark: J'aurai bien voulu rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps, chère Claire...

Descole: *se relève* Et de 23!

Layton: Rendors toi!

*aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait*

Clark: ...Mais j'ai des verrous à changer, des fenêtre à condamner et des lampadaire à placer dans toutes les impasses de mon p'tit village... Pour ma propre survie, alors salut!

Tout le monde (sauf Descole qui dort et Luke qui fait sa crise d'ado): Salut!

Navy: Bon, revenons à la question, concernant la taille de Luke!

Clive: *regarde fixement Luke*... C'est vrai que t'es vraiment pas grand...

Luke: Hé!

Clive: Peut-être que si je mettais mis sur les genoux, mon immitation de ton futur toi aurait été plus réaliste...

Luke: Je suis pas si petit!

Clive: Je vais donc dire la plus probable, la c) 1m10 en levant les bras!

Navy: Incroyable, c'est une bonne réponse!

Luke: Quoi? C'est pas vrai! Ce ne sont que des mensonges! *commence à pleurer*

Don Paulo: Quelqu'un peut arrêter la sirène? Ce gosse est insupportable!

Layton: Voyons Luke, ce n'est pas si grave que tu sois petit, ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

Descole: Et c'est même plutôt pratique!

Luke: Snif... C'est vrai?

Descole: Ba ouais! Avec ta taille tu peux sauter du haut d'un building et te rattraper au trottoir!

*nouvelle apparition du tuyau*

Layton: Si c'est pour te réveiller pour dire des bêtises pareil, alors tu peux te rendormir à jamais!

Navy: Bon 5ème question!

5ème question: Quel cri a poussé Descole lorsqu'il est tombé de sa machine?

a) AAAAAAAAAH!

b)DADAAAAA!

c)KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!

d)HEY MOM! LOOK AT MEEEE!

Vladimir: J'aime celui qui a écrit cette question, faut absolument réveiller Descole!

Clive: Encore une question auquel je ne peux pas répondre, super!

Layton: J'avoue que je ne m'en souviens plus...

Luke: Je me demande quel genre de personnes va regarder ce genre de détail...

Navy: Les fans sont de plus en plus pointilleux de nos jours...

Descole:*se réveille* hein? kécesè?

Vladimir: Une question te concernant!

Descole: *lit la question, mal à l'aise* Ils... Ils ont vraiment des questions bizarres...

Clive: Ba, je vois mal Descole crier autree chose que "AAAAAAAAH!", ça me parait logique...

Descole: Heu ouais, exactement... Ce serait bizarre autre chose...

Clive: Donc je vais dire la a) et c'est mon dernier mot!

Navy:...

Clive: Si tu fais remonter la tension, je te casse la gueule.

Navy: Heu oui oui! Alors... Hélas c'est une mauvaise réponse! La bonne réponse était la b) DADAAAAAA!

Clive: Quoi? Descole, tu m'explique!

Vladimir: *mort de rire* Mouarf! Quel naze!

Descole: Ferme là, la blonde! T'aurais fait pareil à ma place!

Vladimir: Je crois pas! Car vois tu, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber de ma propre machine!

Descole: C'ETAIT LE VENT!

Clive: Tu savais que j'allais répondre faux et tu n'as rien dit? J'en avais absolument besoins de cet argent!

Descole: *sortant son épée* J'vais t'exploser sale blond!

Vladimir: *sortant sa propre épée* Je t'attends!

Clive: Descole! Je t'interdis de m'ignorer! *prend le tuyau de Layton*

Navy: Messieur, vous avez signé un contrat qui stipule que... 

Descole, Vladimir et Clive: Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton contrat?

*il commence à se battre comme des enragés à coups d'épées/tuyau*

Layton: Allons, on se calme, messieurs...

*une des lame érafle le haut de forme, plongeant notre gentleman dans une colère noire, suivi de Luke, qui fait tout comme lui et de Don Paulo qui commence à trouver tout ça assez marant. La bataille continue ainsi: Vladimir, Descole, Clive, Layton, Luke, Don Paulo se battent avec se qui leur tombe dans les mains, soit des partie du décors du studio, Navy essaie de calmer le jeu et fini par servir de bouclier humain à Descole puis en paillasson, le tout sous l'oeil déprimé de Dimitri. Claire, Kathia et Flora partirent discuter chiffon et garçon à un petit bistrot. Claire eu 5 nouvelles conquêtes (et de 28!)*


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

Navy: Bonjour à tous pour cette nouvelle émission de "Qui veut gagner des picarats?"! Vu la seconde destruction du studio, nous avons décidé de priver tous nos invités des armes qu'ils portaient et d'enlever tous les tuyaux traversant cette salle...

Vladimir: Rendez-moi mon épéééééééée!

Descole: Rendez-moi mes sbiiiiiiiiiires!

Layton: Rendez-moi mes tuyauuuuuuuuuuux!

Don Paulo: Rendez moi mes déguisemeeeeeeeents!

Kathia (fredonnante): Rendez le moi, encore un peu, mon amoureuuuuux!

Tout le monde (sauf Kathia): ...

Kathia: Quoi? J'ai de la culture et alors?

Navy: Enfin bref, qui participera à cette manche aujourd'hui? Pour le savoir, je vais poser une question à nos participants, le premier qui répondra juste tantera sa chance pour gagner le milions! Luke et Clive ayant déjà participés, ils ne pourront pas répondre à la question!

Clive: C'est vraiment pas juste...

Descole: Tiens, encore là toi? T'as plus aucune chance pour participé et tu t'échappes quand même?

Clive: Je veux juste savoir qui va gagner... *chuchotte* pour savoir qui je vais devoir tuer après...

Descole: Malin! Mais tu voulais pas devenir gentil et tout le reste après tes années de prison?

Clive: Ben j'ai passé toute ma vie à faire le méchant, j'ai rien d'autre dans mon CV alors... Et puis si être gentil c'est faire sagement ses 30 années de prison... Alors je laisse ça aux autres.

Descole: Bon garçon.

Navy: Alors voici la question: Completez cette phrase: Tout corps plongé dans un liquide...

Claire: En ressort mouillé!

Navy: Faux!

Claire: Comment ça faux? Biensûr que c'est vrai, tu veux que je te le prouve?

Navy: Non, mais je veux dire que ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais...

Claire: Et alors? Tu as dis que tu voulais une réponse juste, ben la voilà! Et j'ai répondu la première alors je joue!

Navy: Mais...

Layton: A votre place, je la laisserai joué, enfin moi je dis ça, c'est pour votre studio... Elle n'a pas d'armes mais elle a ses poings...

Descole: C'est moi ou ça sent l'expérience?

Layton: Si je dis qu'il faut faire ce qu'une lady demande, c'est pas par galenterie, mais par traumatisme...

Descole: Ah ouais quand même...

Navy: Donc Claire, vous allez participer à cette manche, bonne chance à vous!

Claire: Oui! A moi le million!

Clive: *à lui même* J'espère qu'elle ne va pas gagner, sinon je vais avoir du mal à tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort

Navy: Bon, vu que vous êtes la première fille à participer, je vais vous poser essentiellement des questions superficielles et sur les fringues...

Claire: Quoi? Hé mais vous me prenez pour qui? Je suis une scientifique, posez moi des questions mathématiques, vous verrez qui est superficiel!

Navy: Ouais mais les maths et tout ça, c'est pas drôle alors on fait comme ça.

**1ère question: Dans le Molantary Express, pour que le professeur et Luke ne la reconnaisse pas, que porte Flora?**

a) Une cagoule

b)Une combinaison de ski

c) Un foulard et des lunettes

d) un masque

Don Paulo: Hé! C'est moi le pro du déguisement! C'est pas une gamine qui va marcher sur mes plates-bandes!

Flora: Mais...

Claire: Biensûr, pas de question sur le jeu 3! Bon, alors la combinaison de ski, je pense pas que se soit ça, c'est quand même pas pratique... Et personne laisserai quelqu'un portant un masque ou une cagoule entrer dans un train!

Descole: Alors c'est pour ça que la SNCF veut jamais me laisser rentrer...

Claire: Mais alors ça veut dire... Hershel! Ta propre fille adoptive met une paire de lunettes et un foulard sur la tête et d'un coup, tu ne l'as reconnais plus?

Claire: Hé bien...

Vladimir: C'est sûr que c'est pas top...

Descole: Venant du type qui confond sa fiancée et sa petite fille...

Vladimir: Il y a des circonstances atténuantes!

Flora: Mais...

Claire: Déjà que tu ai gobé que j'étais ma propre soeur, j'ai trouvé ça gros mais là... Mais t'es vraiment une buse quand tu veux!

Layton: Hé!

Navy: Je présume que vous prenez la c) comme réponse?

Claire: Oui, je confirme!

Navy: Bonne réponse!

Claire: J'y crois pas...

Flora: Je tiens juste à préciser que j'étais pas déguisé... C'est juste ma tenue de voyage...

Kathia: N'agrave pas les choses Flora...

Navy: Bon, deuxième question:

**2ème question: Pourquoi Dimitri a-t-il des cernes?**

a) Parce que c'est un fanatique des pandas

b)C'est pas des cernes, c'est son maquillage qui a coulé!

c)Pour se donner un look émo

d)Par ce que ça fait ressortir ses yeux bleu

Claire: Fufufu... Ca par contre, je sais *jette un regard qui en dit long à Dimitri*

Dimitri: *affolé* Non tu sais pas! Tu peux pas savoir!

Descole: Ouiiii! Sortons les vieux dossiers!

Clive: Fais gaffe ou la prochaine question sera sur toi!

Descole: J'ai rien à cacher.

Vladimir: Oui, alors le masque, c'est juste pour faire joli...

Descole: Tout à fait. Bon, retournons à la question, j'ai bien envie de savoir moi!

Dimitri: Claire, je te jure, si tu fais ça...

Claire: Fufufu! J'vais me gêner! Et pour faire durer le plaisir, je vais faire par élimination! Tout d'abord, c'est effectivement des cernes que Dimitri a autour des yeux!

Luke: Donc c'est pas la b).

Claire: Dimitri s'habille en blanc, c'est donc pas pour se donner un côté émo...

Don Paulo: Bye bye la solution c)!

Claire: Maestro! Un peu de suspens s'il vous plaît!

*musique de suspens, la lumière se braque sur Claire qui sort une enveloppe*

Claire: Et la réponse est...

Dimitri:...*devenant de plus en plus blanc*

Claire:...*regard braqué sur Dimitri*

Dimitri:... *encore plus blanc*

tout le monde (sauf Claire et Dimitri):... *suspendu au lèvre de Claire*

Clive: *chuchottant* elle gère vraiment bien le suspens, pas comme l'autre...

Claire: Fufufu... Et la réponse est la c)! S'pèce de fanatique des pandas!

Navy: Bonne réponse!

Descole: PANDAMAAAAAAAN!

Dimitri:*ayant passé du blanc au rouge entre temps* Oh c'est bon! J'aime bien les pandas c'est tout!

Vladimir: J'ai cru entendre "zoophile!" dans le public!

Luke: C'est quoi un zoophile?

Layton: Hé bien... heu... C'est quelqu'un qui va au zoo!

Luke: Ah! Alors vous aussi Professeur vous êtes zoophile!

Descole: A'yé! 'peux mourrir tranquile maintenant!

Claire: Je sors les dossiers ou pas?

Don Paulo, Descole, Clive et Vladimir: Ouiiiiii!

Dimitri: Nooooon!

Navy: On a pas le temps, on passe à la troisième question!

Don Paulo, Descole, Clive et Vladimir: Ooooh!

Descole:Quel trouble-fête!

Dimitri: Mon sauveur!

Navy: **3ème question: Combien de fois Don Paulo s'est-il déguisé en fille?**

a) 1 fois

b)2 fois

c) 3 fois

d) 0 fois

Don Paulo: C'est pas vrai...

Clive: Dites moi que c'est zéro... J'arrive pas à visualiser le truc...

Descole: De même, j'en ai des frissons...

Claire: Dans le 3, il s'est déguisé en Schrader et un prof à Gresenheller...

Luke: Moi je sais!

Don Paulo: Ferme-là gamin!

Luke: J'men souviens parce que je garde toujours les masques qu'il a porté, c'est rigolo!

Descole: Et morbide aussi...

Luke: Alors, j'en ai un du professeur, du docteur Schrader, du professeur de Gresenheller, de Chelmey et...

Don Paulo: C'est tout!

Luke: Nan, il y en manque deux, un de Flora et celui d'une vieille dame!

tout le monde:...

Descole: Tu t'es déguisé... En Flora?

Don Paulo: Oui, c'est bon!

Clive: Pauv' vieux...

Dimitri: Ca dû être une expérience traumatisante...

Vladimir: Je n'ose même pas imaginer, l'enfer que ça a du être...

Flora: Hé! Mais pourquoi vous dites ça? J'aime beaucoup ce que je suis, je me trouve très bien!

Clive, Dimitri, Vladimir et Descole: Et c'est ça le plus effrayant...

Claire: Donc alors la réponse est la b) 2!

Navy: Bonne réponse! Sans transition, passons à la suite!

**4ème question:** **En quoi sont faites les chaussures de Vladimir? **

a) En soie

b) En crocodile

c) En saumon

d) en marbre

Descole: EN CROCODILE!

Claire: Vladimir, passe moi une de tes chaussures!

Vladimir: Attrape ma grande!*lui lance sa chaussure*

Navy: Heu... C'est pas un peu de la triche là?

Claire: Oh... S'il te plaît gentil monsieur... *regard aguicheur*

Descole: Et de 24!

Claire: Ah non, j'en ai eu 5 autres pendant que vous vous disputiez!

Descole: Alors: Et de 29!

Layton: C'est moche...

Descole: Ouais mais c'est marrant!

Claire: *Regardant la chaussure* En tout cas c'est de qualité...

Vladimir: Deutsche Qualitete!

Clive: Déjà faite celle-là!

Vladimir: Et alors? T'as jamais entendu parlé des gags à répétitions?

Claire: Ca n'a pas l'air d'être de la soie...

Vladimir: Nan, ça c'est mes chaussettes!

Don Paulo: S'pèce de riche...

Vladimir: Pas "riche", mais "fils de riche"! C'est encore mieux!

Claire: C'est sûrement pas du marbre sinon ça serait plus lourd...

Vladimir: Je m'en suis fait faire, mais j'arrive pas à les porter... Ca va avec rien...

Claire: J'pense pas que se soit du saumon...

Vladimir: Nan, c'est ma moquette qui est en saumon!

Don Paulo: On s'ennuie pas chez les riches...

Vladimir: Ah la la... Si tu savais!

Claire: Donc elle sont en crococodile!

Navy et Vladimir: Bonne réponse!

Luke: Quoi? Mais c'est affreux! Vous avez fait tué une pauvre bête juste pour des chaussures?

Vladimir: Comment ça "fait tué"? Non mais tu crois quoi? J'l'ai chassé moi même la bestiole! J'm'en souviens encore, une balle entre les deux yeux, PAN!

Flora: Mais il ne vous avait rien fait ce pauvre crocodile?

Vladimir: J'aimerai te dire qu'il m'avait attaqué et que je n'avait fait que me défendre... Mais non, il passait juste par là, dommage pour lui. Quel con aussi de venir là le jour de la chasse entre nobles... Ce fût une belle journée! Je fit de sa peau un sac à main pour Sophia et des chaussures pour moi... Et j'ai utilisé ses yeux pour les mettre dans mon chocolat liégois!

Kathia: Bah! Ca devait même pas être meilleur!

Vladimir: Non, mais c'était marrant! Par contre, l'omelette qui précédait le chocolat liégois était meilleure!

Clive:Quelle omelette?

Vladimir: Ben celle faite avec les oeufs du croco pardis! C'était une femelle.

Luke: Ba! Pauvres petits oeufs!

Vladimir: Ba, z'étaient pas nés, ils ont pas eu le temps de comprendre, ont est pas des monstres non plus!

Kathia: Mais elle a rien dit grand-mère?

Vladimir: Si... Mais dès que je lui ai offert son sac à main, elle était contente... Une femme quoi! Pas vrai les mecs?

Descole, Don Paulo, Clive, Dimitri, Navy: Ouaiiiiiiis

Descole: Attends... Y'a des crocodiles à Folsense?

Vladimir: Il y en avait, effectivement. Tous morts, pas assez résistantes, ces bestioles... Maintenant y'a des coyottes!

Descole: Mais ils sortent d'où les coyottes?

Vladimir: Ba, pour faire plus réaliste lors de ma periode vampire, j'en ai fait importer de Transilvanie, c'est déjà plus solide... Mais c'est un peu triste comme bestiole, ça a la peau sur les os, rien à becter là dedans... Et puis ça pu la charogne... Et je vous parle du problème sonore les nuits de pleines lunes...

Descole: J'connais ça avec mes loups, c'est chiant... Maid j'ai trouvé la solution, t'en flinges un ou deux et ils se calment tous seul.

Vladimir: Ah! Pas mal la technique! J'essayerai dès que j'y retournerai!

Luke: Les loups, les crocodiles sont en voie de disparition! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Descole: On est les méchants des jeux, alors on peut!

Clive: Ils sont entrain de me reconvertir les deux!

Descole: J'pourrais venir chasser le coyotte chez toi, ça à l'air drôle!

Vladimir: Nan, je fais pas la charité...

Descole: Connard.

Navy: On peut passer à la quatrième question?

Claire: Ouais, j'veux gagner mon fric!

Navy: C'est parti!

**5ème question: En quoi est faite la collerette de Descole?**

a) En plume de paon

Descole: Mais ouiiii! Je fais un élevage de paon qui fréquente mes loups, ils boivent le thé ensemble!

Luke: C'est vrai? *étoiles pleins les yeux*

Descole: Non.

b) En fausse fourrure

Descole: Ce serait m'insulter!

c)En fourrure de lapin

Descole:Mais oui! J'élève des petits lapinous, avec mes louloups... S'entendent super bien!

d) En plume de chouette

Descole:...

Claire: Tu tiends rien là?

Descole: Non... J'ai pas envie subitement... Pas d'inspi je crois...

Claire: Ca me paraît louche tout ça...

Descole: Quoi? Y'a rien de honteux à avoir des chouettes... Pas vrai Luke?

Luke: Faut avouer que c'est bizarre...

Claire: Bon alors je dis plume de chouette et c'est mon dernier mot!

Navy: Bonne réponse!

Descole: Heu... Je peux passer un message?

Navy: Faites

*Descole s'approche de la caméra, l'air grave... Enfin on l'imagine, vu qu'il porte un masque...*

Descole: Toi qui a écrits ces questions... Et qui veut voit sûrement... Batârd...

*retourne à sa place*

Descole: A'yé!

Vladimir et Dimitri:*morts de rire* Tu nous explique?

Descole: Et ben pendant que toi tu flirt les pandas *Dimitri arrête de rire* et que toi tu chasses SEUL le coyote *Vladimir arrête de rire*, moi je survie dans la nature hostile!

Clive: J'vois pas le rapport avec les chouettes.

Descole: Comme tout le monde le sait, j'ai un élevage de loups...

Layton: Ca commence mal.

Descole: Et mes loups ont besoins de bouffer, donc ils chassent...

Don Paulo: Passionnant.

Descole: Mais j'ai pas fini! Donc ils chassent mais l'endroit où je suis, il n'y a plus que des chouettes. Du coup ils se nourrissent de chouettes, du coup, dès qu'ils ont fini de bouffer, je récupère des carcassent et je me fais des habils avec des plumes...

Vladimir: Clauchard.

Descole: Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je descend des loups les nuits de pleine lune... Mais du coup ça pue la charogne après, donc je donne les cadavres à bouffer aux chouettes!

Luke: Mais c'est contre nature!

Descole: Oh viande de souris, viande de loup, c'est la même chose!... Bon d'accord, depuis qu'elles en mangent, elles sont un peu plus voraces... Tellement vorace qu'elles commencent à chasser mes loups!

Dimitri: T'as crée une nouvelle espèce...

Descole: Du coup, tout les soirs ça se bastonnent, c'est assez marants à regarder! Et parfois les loups gagnent, parfois c'est les chouettes... Et avec la peau des loups et les plumes de chouettes je me suis fais des vêtements!

Vladimir: Donc ta cape est faite en peau de loup!

Descole: Exactement! C'est cool hein? Mais ces chouettes mutantes commencent à vraiment m'intéresser, je pense que je vais les dresser et les envoyer attaquer Layton un de ces quatre!

Layton: Charmant...

Descole: Quand tu veux!

Navy **:6ème question Quel est la couleur du pull de Layton?**

a)Marron

b)Rouge

c)Orange

d)Noir

Claire: Je vais avoir du mal à répondre sachant que je suis morte avant qu'il n'achète ce pull *regard lourd vers le présentateur*

Navy: Heu... Vous savez, vous avez 3 jockers... 

Claire: Hors de question! Je vais prouver à ces mufles que les femmes peuvent très bien se débrouiller toute seule!

Navy: Et bien soit!

Claire: Alors... Hershel tient beaucoup au chapeau que je lui ai offert, il a sûrement dû l'accorder avec la bande rouge se trouvant autour... Donc je vais dire que le pull est rouge!

Layton: Heu...

Navy: C'est votre dernier mot?

Claire: Tout à fait!

Navy: Hélas, c'est une mauvaise réponse!

Claire:Quoi? Mais... *se retourne vers Hershel*

Layton: Je suis désolé Claire mais...

Claire: Comment às-tu pu me faire ça? Cette faute de goût tourne mon chapeau en ridicule!

Layton: Je sais, mais c'était parce que *rougit* le orange me rappelait la couleur de tes cheveux...

*la colère de Claire disparaît, laissant place à la surprise, ses yeux se remplissant de milles éclats. Un vent d'origine inconnus ébouriffent les cheveux des deux amoureux, faisant voler quelques pétales de roses. Leurs yeux se croisent, échangeant tout leur sentiment dans un regard. Ils s'élancent l'un vers l'autre, leurs mains se joignent, leurs lèvres se raprochent...*

Descole: Nan, là je peux pas! L'épisode ne peut pas finir aussi guimauve, c'est trop... BAH!

Flora: Oh! Laisse les tranquille, c'est le seul couple du jeux!

Kathia: C'est vrai, quant on y pense, tout le monde sauf eux est célibataire...

Dimitri et Don Paulo: Ou amoureux à sens unique...

Vladimir: Ou veuf...

Tout le monde (sauf les deux amoureux en mode shojo): CA CRAINT!

Navy: Mon studio est toujours YOUPI! DOnc chers ami, à bientôt pour une prochaine émission deeeeee "Qui veut gagner des picarats!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé désolé désolééééééé! Ce retard est intolérable, mais j'ai eu que très peu de temps depuis la rentrée! J'espère que ce chapitre pour Noël (qui n'a aucun rapport avec Noël) me fera pardonné, cher lecteur! Allez, bonne lecture!**

Navy: Salut à tous! Ca faisait un bail chers téléspectateurs! Mais vous pouvez remarquer que nous tournons notre épisode de cette fois-ci dans le même studio que la dernière fois, vu qu'il na pas été détruit! YOUPIIII *danse de la joie*

Clive: Hé ben... Il se sent plus celui là...

Kathia: C'est compréhensible... A chaque fois on détruit tout...

Vladimir: Faut dire que la vieille fin de la dernière fois nous avait empêché de le faire... Triste.

Navy: Enfin bref, notre longue attente est du déjà parce que nos invités ont la flemme de venir ici pendant leur congé…

Dimitri: Et c'est aussi parce qu'on t'aime pas.

Navy: … Mais aussi parce que certains des personnages de la série ont été très occupé, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Layton et Luke: Oui.

Les autres: Non.

Navy: Je veux bien sûr parler du jeu 4, l'appel du spectre, sorti récemment!

Clive: Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Je suis pas dedans!

Flora: Oui, et moi non plus, j'y suis pas…

Don Paulo: *ironique* Ooooh! Comme c'est dommage! Il faut dire que tu apportais tellement de chose à l'intrigue!

Dimitri: Ben toi non plus t'y es pas…

Kathia: Vous savez, on peut continuer longtemps ce petit jeu, à part Luke et Layton, personne ne réapparait!

Navy: Et c'est ainsi que Kathia brisa un running gag sans espoir. Mais je dois vous corriger, dans ce jeu se trouve aussi Jean Descole!

Vladimir: En parlant de lui, il est où ce con là?

Descole: *criant, la voix venant des coulisses* Merci d'avoir posé la question, mon cher ami germanique! Ca va me permettre de rentrer en scène en gardant un côté logique et linéaire!

Vladimir: J'aurai mieux fais de me taire…

*Sur ce, les lumières se tournent vers un escaliers couvert de strass, commence alors un gingle d'enfer! Une voix retentit*

Ladiiiiiiiiies en gentlemeeeeeeeeeeen! Faites un accueil triomphal à notre staaaaaar! J'ai nommé: Jeaaaaaaaaaan Descoooooooooole!

*Bruit d'explosion. Dans un écran de fumée, Jean Descole apparaît! Sur la musique de « Bad » de Mickael Jackson et avec la chorégraphie qui va avec, Descole descend les escalier, sur chaque côté des marches, des flammes s'activent! Wouhou! C'est la fête!*

Vladimir: Argh! Ca pique les yeux!

Dimitri: Faites que ça s'arrête!

Claire: Je crois que Mickael Jackson va mourir une deuxième fois…

*La musique s'arrête enfin, Jean Desole attrape un micro lancé de nul part*

Descole: Bonsoir tout le monde! Allez, FAITES DU BRUIIIIIIIIIIIT!

*Des acclamations sortent à leur tour de nul part*

Don Paulo: Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis là et… Ca y est! J'en ai ma claque!

Claire: Ca devient vraiment insupportable, là… Heshel, s'il te plais, fais quelque chose.

*A ces mots, Layton se lève, attrape un tuyau venu de nulle part (et ouais, il y a pleins de chose, là-bas!) et se dirige vers l'homme masqué *

Layton:*frappe violemment la tête de Descole* La ferme!

*grand soupir de soulagement du reste des candidats*

Navy: Bon, maintenant que notre ami s'est calmé, nous allons peut-être pouvoir jouer! Alors…

Descole: Moi? Calmé? Dans tes rêves, mon grand! Je pette le feu! YOUHOUUUU! Dois-je vous rappeler que le jeu quatre et sorti? J'y suis enfin! C'est le début de la gloire! L'apothéose! C'est moi le roi! C'EST LA FÊTE!

Don Paulo: Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y est… J'avais même pas fais attention…

Vladimir: Oui, bizarrement, je ne l'ai pas regardé plus que ça…

Descole: QUOI? Mais c'est moi le méchant, je suis au centre de tout!

Clive: Ecoute, mon pote. C'est pas ton apparition en elle-même qui ne va pas. C'est juste qu'un certains personnages aux atouts non-négligeable est apparu en même temps… Alors le prends pas mal, mais je pense qu'on a beaucoup plus fais attention au jolie petit minois de l'assistante (voir un peu plus bas) de Layton qu'à ton plan.

Claire: Oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué… *se tourne vers Layton* Je vois qu'il y en a qui apprécie grandement leur vie de deuil…

Layton: Claire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ce n'est que mon assistante, il n'y a rien entre Emmy et moi!

Don Paulo: Ma vie contre une assistante comme elle.

Clive: Pareil!

Descole: Fermez-la! Rien ne viendra gâcher mon bonheur! C'est mon jour de chance! C'est moi qui passera aujourd'hui! Alors balance ta question Navy! Je suis…!

Navy: Et c'est Vladimir qui gagne! Félicitation! Vous allez pouvoir tenter votre chance!

Vladimir: Héhé!

Descole: Maismaismais… Il a même pas encore posé la question! Comment t'as fais?

Vladimir: La chose la plus logique du monde! J'ai appuyé sur les quatre boutons de la zapette en même temps avant qui pose sa question, je fais ça à chaque manche. Et il semblerait que ces cons de régisseurs aient oubliés de les verrouiller! Héhéhé!

Descole: Tricheur…

Vladimir: Pleure pas, tu vas mouiller ton masque (en peau de loup?).

Descole: C'est ça! Va donc perdre, ça te fera les pieds!

Navy: Prenez place, Vladimir… Jingle!

*tadada!*

Navy: **1ère** **question: Layton a les même yeux que:**

**a) Bob l'éponge**

**b) Conan (le détective!)**

**c) Peddo Bear**

**d)Doremy**

Vladimir: Elle commence fort les questions…

Navy: Notre équipe a eu le temps de réfléchir avec les vacances.

Vladimir: Bon alors… Ben si je me rappelle bien de tous les yeux des personnes citées… Sachant que Layton a des yeux tout noir et rond… Ben, désolé mon vieux, mais c'est la réponse c)!

Don Paulo: Tout est dis…

Clive: Parce que tu connais Peddo Bear, toi?

Vladimir: On peut être riche et cultivé!

Dimitri: Quel rapport avec la richesse?

Vladimir: Aucun, je voulais juste le rappeler… Je suis riche!

Navy: En tout cas, c'est une bonne réponse! Félicitation!

Claire: Vous êtes pas sympa! Et en plus, c'est même pas vrai! *se tourne vers Layton, qui tremble* Ca va Hershel? Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

*Un rictus apparait sur le visage de Layton, qui baisse la tête. Ses épaules se secouent et un rire sardonique sort de sa gorge*

Layton: *avec une drôle de voix* Bravo jeune gens! Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas! *Layton enlève son masque, découvrant alors Pédo Bear!* Mais ne vous en faites pas! Je reviendrai très bientôt et alors, Luke sera à moi! Mouahahahaaaaa!

*C'est ainsi que Pedo Bear s'enfuit, sous les yeux hagard de nos participants…*

Luke: Heuuuu… Que me veut-il au juste?

Claire: Haaaaa! Mais je bécotais qui, moi, dans les coulisses tout à l'heure?

Don Paulo: En tout cas, 'l est doué dans l'art du déguisement, le nounours!

Descole: Dimitri, je sais que c'est un ours adorable, mais reste calme!

Dimitri: Mais non, moi c'est les pandas!

Kathia: Et il le renie même pas…

*Layton sort alors des coulisses*

Layton: Excusez-moi tout le monde! Je suis vraiment en retard, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman!

*Luke se lève et se jette sur le professeur*

Luke: Ah! Tu ne m'aura pas cette fois!

Flora: Non Luke, cette fois c'est le vrai…!

Don Paulo: Tais toi et apprécie le spectacle!

Navy: Et bien, passons à la deuxième question!

**2ème question: Claire a les cheveux:**

**a)Bruns**

**b)Blonds**

**d)Roux**

**d)Châtains**

Vladimir: Heu… Juste une remarque: Qui s'en fout?

Navy: Ne dérivez pas et répondez à la question.

Vladimir: Hé ben… *se tourne vers Claire* Pffff… J'y connais rien en cheveux moi… Au moins, avec Sophia, y'avait pas d'erreur possible, c'était violet!

Clive: Heu, ton gaz hallucinogène, là… T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas apparu avant le départ de ta belle?

Kathia: Non, non, j'ai hérité de la couleur naturel…

Claire: Ah oui… Merci Grand-Mère…

Kathia: Je ne te le fais pas dire!

Descole: Ca doit être dur d'être assortie à Don Paulo!

Don Paulo: Oh, va te faire foutre! Tu veux qu'on reparle de l'origine de tes vêtements qui feraient rager la SPA?

Vladimir: La ferme! Alors je vais dire la c) Roux!

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse!

Vladimir:*désignant Layton, Don Paulo et Dimitri* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Vous êtes tombés amoureux d'une rouuuuuuuusseuuuuuh!

Dimitri: Rooh, ça va! Tu veux qu'on parles de ta fiancée?

Clive: T'façon, pas besoins de lancer un débat, elles sont toutes les deux mortes…

Vladimir: D'ailleurs Claire, tu l'as sûrement vu au Paradis, ma Sophia, non?

Claire: Non, moi je suis en Enfer.

Tous: Quoi?

Claire: Heu, vous savez à quoi ça ressemble le paradis? C'est tout blanc et les gens ne font que marcher, marcher, marcher…

Luke: Et rien d'autre?

Claire: Si, il parle de chose philosophique entre gens biens… Donc, s'tu veux, l'Abbé Pierre, il est bien sympathique, mais je préfère passer mon éternité aux concerts des stars du Rock'n Roll aux Enfers!

Descole: Yeah, baby! Sex, Drog and Rock n Roll!

Claire: T'as tout compris!

Vladimir: C'est pas que vous me dérangez, mais j'aimerai vite devenir plus riche que je ne le suis déjà alors: Next!

Navy: C'est parti!

**3ème question: A la fin du troisième opus, au moment où tout les fans ont pleuré comme des gosses, il tombe:**

**a)De la pluie**

**b)De la neige**

**c)De la grelle**

**d)Des bouts de métal en fusion**

Vladimir: Vos scénaristes… Vous les boostez à quoi? Ca devient inquiétant.

Claire: Arrête! La question est super simple! C'est des boules de métal en fusion!

Vladimir: Hein? Sérieux?

Luke: Je m'en souviens pas de ça…

Claire: Ah non, autant pour moi, les métaux en fusion, c'est se qui m'est atterri dessus dès que je suis revenue dix ans plus tôt dans le labo! Ahaha! J'ai confondu!

Dimitri: Ba t'as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre, ta mort, finalement…

Claire: Au moins j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une mort original! J't'explique même pas comment là-haut, c'est la compétition de celui qui aura la mort la plus dingue!

Descole: Alors ma mort sera spectaculaire! C'est mon nouveau but!

Vladimir: Ouais, et si tu pouvais vite l'atteindre, ça nous arrangerai tous! Maintenant, laissez moi réfléchir… Bon, donc c'est pas la d), du coup… J'aimerai bien que ce soit la c), mais c'est peu probable… Reste la pluie et la neige…

Layton: Je crois bien que c'était…

Descole: Hop hop hop! Depuis quand vous l'aidez? C'est chacun sa merde! Laissez le perdre, bon sang!

Vladimir: Descole, c'est pas parce que t'as pas eu l'intelligence d'utiliser ma super technique qu'il faut rager…

Descole: Mais non! Ce qui me rend dingue c'est que déjà, ça devait être moi le roi du jeu et en plus… Ce type est déjà riche! A quoi ça lui servir, cet argent?

Vladimir: Et bien je comptait me faire importer des crocodiles du Texas…

Descole: C'est-ce que je disait! Ca sert à rien!

Vladimir: Oh commence pas! Toi t'en ferais quoi, hein? Tu te construiras une autre machine fantasque que Layton déboulonnera en trois tours de mains? T'appelles ça utile?

Luke: Ben ça permet de prouver que le professeur est une nouvelle fois le plus fort!

Kathia: Luke, t'enfonce le clou, là…

Descole: Mes mecha sont super! C'est juste la licence qui est contre moi!

Vladimir: La licence… Mais oui, j'ai cas appeler Level-5, ils auront sûrement la réponse là-bas! Navy! Passe moi le bigot!

Navy: Je rappelle à nos téléspectateurs, que le participant à trois jockers et que Vladimir vient d'en griller un!

Vladimir: Ouais c'est top, allez, c'est parti… Ah ça sonne!… Allô, c'est Vladimir Van Herzen, je voulais savoir si… Ah… Heu… Oui, voilà, enfin je crois… Heu merci… A-au revoir…

*raccroche*

Tous: Alors…

Vladimir: Alors j'ai rien compris… Parle pas japonais…

Dimitri: Quel con! Fallait appeler l'équipe française!

Vladimir: J'y ai pas pensé…

Descole: *mort de rire* Et un jocker grillé pour rien!

Vladimir: Oh, va te faire foutre! Bon, réfléchissons… Dans les films il pleut pratiquement toujours aux enterrement… Mais dans les anime, il arrive aussi qu'il neige lorsqu'un personnage meurt…

Luke: Vous lisez des mangas?

Vladimir: Pas que! Tu remarqueras que, si je me lisse les cheveux, les fait un peu pousser et les attache en tresse… Et ben il ne me manque qu'un manteau rouge pour ressembler à un héro de manga!

Luke: Sérieux?

Descole: J'peux t'appeler nabot alors?

Vladimir: Non à tout les deux! Vous avalez vraiment n'importe quoi! Bon, je vais dire b) la neige! Parce que, en même temps, il pleut toujours à Londres, alors les gens trouvent la pluie moins dramatique.

Navy: Et c'est une bonne réponse!

Vladimir: Youhou!

Descole: Bouh!

*Descole se prend une chaussure en pleine tête*

Navy: Passons à la suite!

**4ème question: Qu'est-ce qu'un caquelon?**

**a) Le petit récipient noir dans lequel on fait cuire son fromage pour la raclette?**

**b) Une patisserie au chocolat**

**c) Un animal marin nocturne, pouvant s'accoupler avec le ffff, autre animal marin nocturne (1)**

**d) Une casserole dans laquelle on fait fondre le fromage pour la fondue savoyarde**

Don Paulo: Caquelon?

Kathia: Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer le rapportavec le jeu?

Luke: C'est sûrement parce que… CA FAIT UN PEU SUISSE!(2)

Flora: Heu, ça va Luke?

Luke: Oups, excusez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Navy: Pour répondre à la question de Kathia, l'origine de cette question est que 95% de nos scénaristes sont de grands amateurs de repas à base de fromage fondu.

Kathia: Ouais, une bonne brochette de cinglés…

Luke: Enfin bref, la réponse c'est la d), c'est évident que le caquelon est utilisé pour la fondu!

Clive: Désolé de te contredire, petit, mais c'est la réponse b) la bonne! Le caquelon désigne le récipient à raclette!

Kathia: Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée qu'un débat soit lancé là-dessus? Ah mais oui bien sûr! C'est parce que vous êtes timbrés vous aussi!

Claire: Kathia, c'est moi où tu es blasée de plus en plus, au fil des manches?

Kathia: C'est effectivement le cas…

Luke: Fondu!

Clive: Raclette!

Luke: Fondu!

Clive: Raclette!

Luke: Fonduuuuuuuuuuuuuue!

Clive: Racleeeeeeeeeetheuuuuu!

Vladimir: FERMEZ -LA! Je n'ai pas besoins de vous pour connaitre la réponse!

Navy: Ah! Seriez-vous connaisseur dans la matière?

Descole: Bien sûr qu'il s'y connait, c'est un allemand!

Vladimir:…

Descole: Aloooooors?

Vladimir: Alors je vais être forcé de donner raison à ce stéréotype…

Descole: Vas-y! Balance la sauce!

Vladimir: *grande inspiration*Le caquelojnest une sorte de casserole en terre cuite ou en fonte, pourvue d'un manche, dans laquelle se prépare puis se sert, entre autres, la fondue. Le mot est surtout employé en Suisse normande, mais également dans le Jura français, en Savoie et en Belgique, et vient du XVIIIe siècle, dérivé d'un emprunt au Suisse alémanique _Kakel_ « casserole de terre ». On l'utilise à tort pour désigner la petite coupelle de la raclette, que l'on pourrait appeler mini-caquelon.

Descole: Merci Wikipédia!

Vladimir: Je ne te le fais pas dire! Donc c'était une jolie feinte, mais la réponse est donc la d) une casserole dans laquelle on fait fondre le fromage de la fondue!

Luke: J'avais raison! Youhou!

Clive: Tss…

Navy: Félicitation! On dirait que vous êtes en bonne voix pour l'emporter!

Vladimir: Ce serait marrant! Je suis riche et je deviendrai super riche!

*se prend sa propre chaussure dans la tête (Descole attendait la bonne occasion pour la lui rendre)*

Navy: **5ème question: …**

?: Bonjour à tous!

*vient de sortir de nul p…*SBAFF!* des coulisses le docteur Schrader*

Layton: Docteur Schrader? Mais que faites vous ici?

Schrader: Hé bien je passais par là, j'ai vu de la lumière… Et puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'on faisait une raclette ou de la fondue…

Claire: Heu, non. En vérité, on a posé une question à propos du caquelon…

Schrader: Oh je comprend ma méprise! Hé bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien rester… Et même si ça vous dérangeait, je resterai! Ohoho!

Navy: Je vois… Donc continuons!

**5ème question: Delmona a les cheveux de quelle couleur?**

**a) Noir**

**b) Blond**

**c) Châtain**

**d) il n'a pas de cheveux**

Vladimir: De qui?

Layton: Oh… La question piège…

Don Paulo: Cette réponse a en fait été importante dans le jeu trois!

Vladimir: Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse? J'y suis pas dans le jeu trois!

Dimitri: Faut dire que si tu te contente de jouer au seul jeu dans lequel tu apparais… Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en sortir dans ce jeu…

Vladimir: C'est pas ma faute si les autres jeu me soule!

Luke: Vladimir! Si vous me donnez une pièce SOS, je vous aide. D'accord?

Vladimir: Heu d'accord… Alors où est-ce que je peux en trouver des pièce SOS?

Layton: Va taper sur un projo, tu devrais en trouver une.

Navy: Heu… Je ne sais pas si je peux autoriser…

*Vladimir se lève et, malgré les protestations des régisseurs, il monte sur une échelle pour atteindre les fameux projecteurs qu'il tape violemment… Les faisant tous tomber les uns après les autres*

Descole: Eh! Ca à l'air rigolo!

*Il se lève et va lui aussi taper les projo!*

Navy: Mais! Arrêtez! Vous êtes entrain de tout casser!

*Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! La salle se retrouve plongé dans le noir.*

Descole: A'yé!

Claire: Crétins! On ne voit plus rien maintenant!

Vladimir: Descole! T'as combien de pièce?

Descole: J'en ai 9!

Vladimir: J'en ai 12 Mouahaha!

Descole: C'est pas juste! T'as commencé avant moi! *lui jette une pièce à la figure*

Vladimir: 'pèce de jaloux *lui jette à son tour une pièce*

Don Paulo: Arrêtez bande d'idiots! A quoi ça vous sert de tout casser si pour après gaspiller vos pièces pour rien!

Descole: J'pense justement qu'on ne peut pas se servir de ces pièces mieux que ça! J'vais te le faire tomber le blondinet!

Vladimir: C'est-ce qu'on va voir, masqué du dimanche!

Layton: Ceci me rappelle une énigme!

Kathia: Ca faisait longtemps…

Luke: Allez-y professeur! En tant que votre digne apprenti je la résoudrai en quelques secondes!

Layton: La voici! Elle vaut 25 picarats! Elle s'appelle lancer de pièces!

« Vladimir et Descole se chamaillent en se lançant des pièces. Vladimir en a 12, Descole en a 9. Sachant qu'à chaque lancé, les deux bagarreurs lancent qu'une seule pièce chacun à leur tour et que Descole est le premier à lancer, combien de pièce se prendra-t-il de la part de Vladimir lorsqu'il n'aura plus de munition? »

Don Paulo: Ca ne te rappelle pas une énigme, tu viens de l'inventer!

Kathia: Et puis c'est quoi un picarat? Ca vaut combien? A quoi ça sert?

Luke: Hé bien…

Descole: Non mais c'est quoi cette énigme de…

*bing bing bing bing!*

Vladimir: Quaaaaaaaatre! J'aime cette énigme!

Layton: Correct!

Luke: Maiheuuuu! C'est moi qui devait la résoudre!

Descole: Tu vas me le payer!

Vladimir: Ah ouais?

*nos deux compères se battent finalement à coup de pieds et de poings… Jusqu'à tomber de leur perchoir et ils s'écrasèrent donc au sol*

Vladimir: Argh! Mon dos!

Descole: Mouarf! Moi j'ai rien du tout! J'ai l'habitude de tomber de truc bien plus haut!

Vladimir: Et t'es fier de toi?

Descole: Farpaitement!

Flora: On est dans le noiiiiiiiiiiiir! *pleure*

Kathia: Merci pour la remarque… Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça…

Layton: Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, toute énigme à une solution. *sort de sa valise une dizaine de chandelles*

Kathia: Mais pourquoi vous…? Oh et puis laissez tomber…

Navy: Merci beaucoup! Nous allons pouvoir continuer!

*on allume les chandelles*

Descole: Des chandelles! Ca me rappelle ma maison!

Vladimir: Moi aussi!

Kathia: C'est quand vous voulez que vous commencez à vivre à notre époque.

Descole: Tu ne comprendras jamais le charme des chandelles!

Navy: Vladimir, veuillez reprendre place.

Vladimir: J'arrive! *ramasse quelques pièces SOS sur le sol et en lance une à Luke* Balance l'info!

Luke: 1er indice: Mr Delmona est le doyen de Gressenheller, il est vieux et gaga de sa petite fille qui lui donne toujours des énigmes que le professeur résoud pour Delmona la plupart du temps…

Vladimir: Et?

Luke: Et c'est tout.

Vladimir: Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça! Moi je veux la couleur de ses cheveux!

Luke: Pour un autre indice, donnez une autre pièce!

Vladimir: Radin!*lui lance une autre pièce*

Luke: Merci! 2ème indice: N'avez-vous pas joué au trois? C'est pourtant évident!

Vladimir: NON je n'y ai pas jouééééé! Donne moi un vrai indice!

Luke: Donnez d'abord la pièce!

Vladimir: On t'a jamais dis que c'était mal d'arnaquer les adultes?

Luke: *grand sourire* Non!

Vladimir: Prend là, ta pièce, petite ordure! *lui lance sa troisième pièce.*

Luke 3ème indice: Vous savez, à l'âge de Delmona, il est rare d'avoir encore la couleur originel de ses cheveux… Ou carrément encore des cheveux!

Vladimir: Hé ben voilà quand tu veux!

Clive: Il t'aura tout de même raqué trois pièces!

Vladimir: Rien à foutre! Alors je vais dire la d) il est chauve!

Navy: Eeeeeeet c'est une bonne réponse!

Vladimir: Youhou!

Kathia: J'espère que grand père pensera à me donner une part de l'argent dans son testament…

Schrader: Grand-père?

Kathia: Oui, Vladimir est mon grand père… Me dites pas que vous n'avez pas joué au jeu?

Schrader: Ah oui c'est vrai! J'ais oublié, autant pour moi! Ohoho!

Kathia: Ah…

Navy: Passons à la suite!

**6ème question: Qui est le grand père de Kathia?**

**a)Vladimir**

**b)Descole**

**c)Layton**

**d)Schrader**

Descole: C'est pas juste, il a que des questions faciles!

Vladimir: Soit pas jaloux! Donc alors, sans aucune hésitation, je dis la a) Moi!

Navy: C'est votre dernier mot?

Vladimir: Bien sûr!

Navy: Quel dommage! C'est une mauvaise réponse!

Vladimir:…... WTF?

Kathia: Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Vladimir: Voyons! Ca se voit qu'on est de la même famille! On a le même nez!

Clive: Je voudrais pas briser tes rêves, mais on a tous le même nez… Sur ce côté-là, Level-5 s'est pas fait chier…

Luke: Sauf Don Paulo qui en a un énooooooooorme!

Don Paulo: Espèce de petit…

*Don Paulo commence à se battre avec Luke, devenu Luke ninja!*

Vladimir: Ok, elle ne me ressemble peut-être pas beaucoup, mais c'est le portrait craché de sa grand-mère et Sophia n'a connu aucun homme à part moi!

Schrader: Ca c'est-ce que tu crois…

*tout le monde se tourne vers Schrader, les yeux écarquillés, sauf Don Paulo et Luke qui continuent à se battre.*

Layton: Docteur Schrader?

Descole: *mort de rire* C'est vrai que l'âge correspond!

Schrader: Voyons Hershel, comme si j'étais allé à Folsense uniquement pour le travail! Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai été jeune et fou il y a une époque…

Vladimir: ESPECE D'ORDUREEE!

*Vladimir se jette sur Schrader, épée en main. Se mêlent au combat Layton, protégeant son mentor, Don Paulo et Luke qui étaient trop près, Descole qui, à force de rire, subit le courroux du blond. Mais n'oublions pas que le plateau est recouvert de chandelles qui finissent par se renverser et mettent feu au studio, replongeant Clive dans un douloureux traumatisme de son enfance. A côté les autres partent tranquillement du studio, parce que, ne l'oublions pas, les personnages de Level-5 sont sous contrat et ne peuvent, dans ce cas là, mourir. Et au pire, Claire s'arrengera avec les gens de l'haut delà pour revenir*

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, après une si longue absence! Joyeux noël à tous!**

(1) Petit clin d'oeil à la série "le coeur à ses raisons" ;) (aucun rapport avec Layton cependant!)

(2) référence à une excellente parodie de Layton à écouter absolument: Professeur Layton et le village bizarre!


End file.
